geneforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Mobians
Mobians are the inhabitants of the planet Mobius that consist mainly of anthropomorphic animals. Like humans, they have five fingers and toes, though ungulates have hooves instead of toes. History Xorda Attack To begin with, Mobius itself is a future Earth from a different dimension. After a human act of aggression towards an extraterrestrial emissary sometime in the year 20XX A.D., the alien Xorda bombarded the planet with powerful gene bombs with the intention of eradicating all humanoid life on the planet. These explosives inadvertently created the Mobian Chaos Emeralds, and also caused the native animals of the planet to mutate and rapidly evolve, growing larger and more intelligent. However, because Mobians contain a sizable percentage of human DNA, it's possible that gene splicing had been carried out beforehand. Prehistoric Over the next few thousand years, the Mobosaurs, sentient saurids like the dinosaurs, roamed the planet's surface. The Mobosaurs became all but extinct during the Coming of the Chaos Emeralds, leaving the Mobians as the dominant species of the planet. Three of the Mobosaurs survived due to the magical properties of the Chaos Emeralds, and became the Ancient Walkers. Another Mobosaur to survive was the immortal Mammoth Mogul. Early Societies The Echidnas were the earliest Mobian society, which adapted, learned, and evolved at a much faster rate than the other Mobians. They established their capital city thousands of years before any other Mobian city. Mogul, an immortal Mobosaur Mammoth, began a society in which he was the supreme leader. With little understanding of his true power, he was eventually overthrown by his disgruntled followers. Gradually, the other Mobians worked together to form cities to live in. Development With their first city erected, Mobians all over the world began to establish numerous other settlements and kingdoms. With the exception of the echidna settlements, Mobian cities remained at a medieval level of technology, preferring to live alongside nature instead of against it like the Overlanders. Eventually, the Power Ring was forged as a new and clean source of energy, bringing the Mobians into a golden age. Culture Mobians are, as a whole, a peaceful race who strongly believe in the preservation of nature. They generally have very diverse and multicultural societies and believe strongly in the power of unity. According to Vitera, the Elemental Embodiment of life and restoration, Mobians have a strong natural elemental affinity to the element of Unity. Their strong wills and fixation on Unity's power is passed on to the feline Mobian hybrids called the Ailuro. Due to numerous confrontations in the past with Overlanders, many Mobians hold grudges and feelings of pure racism towards them, making it hard for Overlanders who are genuinely nice to live peacefully with them. Their relations with humans, by contrast, is on a much friendlier basis. Although once bitter enemies, another strong ally for the Mobians are the Iciaurans, another race of anthropomorphic animals, mainly wolves and hedgehogs, that reside on the harsh ice planet of Iciaura. And like the Iciaurans, Mobians hold a strong sense of hatred for the Ignians of Juvia, a moon of planet Jupiter. Like they had attempted to do to the Iciaurans generations ago, the Ignians had tried to strip Mobius of its natural resources, and was only stopped by the Ailuro Clan's intervention. Category:Species Category:Mobius